


天冷請抱另一半取暖

by Rr72hrs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rr72hrs/pseuds/Rr72hrs
Summary: 陳/楊*聖誕節
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	天冷請抱另一半取暖

今天是聖誕節，楊博堯躺在沙發上滑著手機，每一篇都是和朋友們玩在一起、家人們聚在一起，以及情侶們抱在一起的貼文。  
充滿快樂氣氛的聖誕節，楊博堯卻一個人待在家，身旁也沒有男朋友，因為他正和陳韋丞鬧脾氣中。  
是這樣的，他們倆為了聖誕節要怎麼過而小吵了一架。楊博堯想帶陳韋丞去朋友的派對，對方卻只想和他簡簡單單地在家裡度過。  
無語了，真是無語，聖誕節不該就是要好好慶祝嗎？  
反正楊博堯不認同陳韋丞的提議，對方找他講話也是不理不睬，搞得陳韋丞待不下去，離家出走了。  
「哼，什麼離家出走，連個行李都沒帶。」楊博堯撅著嘴，他知道自己的男朋友過不久就會回來了。

另一邊，陳韋丞在商店裡挑禮物，更正確一點，是外頭天氣太冷了，進店裡只待著他不好意思，於是開始選購要送給楊博堯的道歉禮物。  
陳韋丞並不氣楊博堯，他知道對方有多想外出，可身體出了狀況又能去哪呢，只好用個委婉的方式下禁足令，也就是待在家過聖誕。  
他看中了一對情侶戒指，卻被店家告知必須要兩人一同出現才可購買。陳韋丞失望極了，他望著玻璃櫃裡的那對銀戒，前幾週楊博堯才問為什麼沒送過他戒指，並表示說想要兩個人一起戴情侶戒。  
唉，可惜啊，戴在楊博堯的手指上一定很適合。  
見大狗狗不捨得離開戒指樣品，店員還是心軟了，說可以賣給他一枚，不過只有一枚。

「謝謝！」陳韋丞不斷和店員道謝，他最後還是買下了其中一枚。  
自己沒有沒關係，楊博堯沒有可謂天理不容啊！  
看著雪下得越來越大，陳韋丞也是很著急，他沒辦法馬上趕回家哄生氣中的小男友。自己“離家出走”已經有一小時了，也不知道對方氣消了沒，要是還沒，就再奉上珍奶吧，楊博堯喜歡喝的那家。

此時的家裡，楊博堯看著牆上正常運作的時鐘，皺著眉頭看上去很不耐煩的樣子。  
他在擔心陳韋丞，可他又不願意先打電話給對方，他們倆現在還在吵架，雖然從頭到尾可能只有楊博堯是在氣頭上，而陳韋丞只是配合一下，陪他玩冷戰遊戲罷了。  
但楊博堯還在生氣是真的，擔心陳韋丞一個人在外面會有危險也是真的。  
「會不會被人給騙走啊⋯⋯」他都這麼大一個人了，判斷能力還是有吧。  
「還是會冷死在街上⋯⋯」他出門前穿得挺厚，還圍著自己送的圍巾呢。  
「如果有女的來問他有沒有對象呢⋯⋯」  
楊博堯不敢再想，他抄起陳韋丞的那件綠色外套就出門了。

自己“離家出走”已經一小時半，陳韋丞看了下時間，他得趕在飲料店關店前到達，看著雪逐漸變小，他便離開商店，往飲料店的方向跑去。  
或許是命運在捉弄人吧，陳韋丞前腳剛走，楊博堯後腳就踏進店裡了，他記得曾經和對方來過這，也就是在這裡，楊博堯看見了心儀的對戒，當天回去也和陳韋丞暗示自己想收到戒指。  
不過現在，玻璃櫃裡的情侶對戒只剩一枚。  
「哪有人只買一枚的⋯這可是情侶對戒啊⋯⋯」楊博堯小聲地抱怨，卻還是被耳尖的店員給聽見。  
「抱歉先生，剛才有位先生將另一枚買走了。」  
「但如果您想要的話，我可以給您優惠，畢竟只剩一枚了嘛⋯⋯」店員將僅剩一枚的戒指拿出，藏在話裡的是希望楊博堯能買下的期待。  
「嘖，買走的人還真有品味。」他不情願地拿出卡，嘴上不知道是在稱讚還是抱怨著那位破壞情侶對戒意義的客人。  
楊博堯還是刷卡了，卻不是買給自己，而是仍在外遊蕩的陳韋丞。  
踏出商店，楊博堯仰望著天，他想趁流星劃破天際或是看見聖誕老人駕著雪橇經過時許願。  
「讓他快點回來吧，外面冷。」

陳韋丞點單完了，他點了兩杯黑糖珍珠鮮奶， 熱的。這陣子楊博堯生病，被禁止喝任何飲料，包括他最愛的珍奶，今天就放寬一點吧，下不為例。  
得到飲品後，陳韋丞也是時候該回家了，回到那個有楊博堯的家。

找不到陳韋丞，楊博堯蹲在路邊，他把頭埋進膝蓋裡，不知道是在取暖還是在哭。  
他拿出手機，放下那該死的自尊心撥打出去。  
然而手機鈴聲卻在附近響起，剛好，對方也接通了。  
「喂⋯⋯」是陳韋丞的聲音。  
「陳韋丞你什麼時候才要回來！」楊博堯向電話那頭喊道，他氣得連自己哭了都不知道。  
「你要不要抬頭看看？」  
楊博堯抬起頭，陳韋丞就站在不遠處看著他，自己一把鼻涕一把眼淚的，馬上就被對方笑了。  
不等陳韋丞走過來，楊博堯先衝過去抱住了他。  
「為什麼不快點回來！也沒有打電話！不知道我很擔心你嗎！」面對楊博堯的連環炮提問，陳韋丞一時回答不上來，但他卻注意到一件不對勁的事。  
「你怎麼可以就這樣跑出來！」陳韋丞有些生氣地抓著楊博堯，心理也在自責自己沒有待在家好好照顧他。瘦小的身板只披了件夾克外套，平時紅嫩的嘴唇已經發白，楊博堯出來找自己有多久了，陳韋丞不知道。  
他只是在雪中緊緊地抱住楊博堯，試圖給他一點溫暖。

「我給你買了禮物。」楊博堯拿出紅色的紙袋。  
「我也是！」陳韋丞也拿出紅色的紙袋。  
發現是相同圖樣的紙袋後，兩人互看了一眼。  
「原來買走另一枚戒指的就是你啊。」楊博堯才知道，他所稱讚有品味的人正是自己的男朋友  
「沒辦法，他們說必須要兩個人一起出現才能買。」想起這個規定，陳韋丞還是覺得很荒謬。  
兩個人交換了為彼此買的戒指。  
這時，楊博堯眼尖發現戒指內圍有刻字。  
“Veux tu m'épouser?”這是陳韋丞收到的戒指，內圍所刻的字。  
"Oui, je le veux”而這是楊博堯的。  
「你看得懂法文嗎？這是法文吧？」陳韋丞瞇起眼想看清楚刻字。  
「看不懂，但我知道oui oui！」楊博堯又開始oui了。  
不懂法文的兩個人，在不清楚含義的情況下，還是把戒指給戴上了。  
「那⋯我們要回家了嗎？我有買珍奶喔？」陳韋丞晃了晃手中裝著珍奶的袋子，楊博堯則像隻小貓一樣，跳起來想搶。  
「聖誕節快樂。」  
「希望你能快點好起來，這樣我們就能去你想去的派對了。」陳韋丞親了下楊博堯的額頭，有點燙啊，要趕緊回家了。  
回家的路上，兩人一口一個oui，聽著還挺像法國人。  
或許他們知道戒指刻字的真正含義後，會明白為什麼店員堅持要兩人一起出現才能購買戒指了，這全是店家的用心良苦啊。

Veux tu m'épouser?  
你願意嫁給我嗎？  
Oui, je le veux  
我願意。

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 文不對題的部分(sry)  
> 聖誕節過了我才在這裡發真的好好笑  
> 但還是祝聖誕節快樂嘻嘻


End file.
